Springfield Turns To HELL!!!!!!!
by coolbrain
Summary: Everyone in Springfield is framed by a terrorist.
1. Default Chapter

It was about 3:20 and at the power plant Homer Simpson was eating a box of donuts. But then there was an explosion at the power plant and everyone execpt for Homer and Montgomery Burns died. Homer was just about to get a donut off the window sill, when the power plant exploded and he went flying out the window into a very large tree (as for Mr.Burns he was in a room made of steel at the time).   
"Doh,"! Homer said.  
Then the police had to force Homer out of the tree and when he came down they arrested him, because they thought he destroyed the power plant.  
" Aw crap how am I supposed to get out of jail if the police think I blew up the power plant," Homer thought while he was being driven down to jail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Menwhile at the simpsons house Bart and Lisa were just getting home.  
"Hey mom," Bart and Lisa said.  
"Hi kids," Marge replied.  
"Hey where is dad,"? asked Bart  
"I don't know mabye he hit traffic or had to work late," Marge replied.  
"Oh well I'm gonna watch TV," Lisa said.  
She flipped chanels and decided to watch the news.  
"In other news the power plant exploded and every one except for Homer Simpson and Montgumery Burns died. Homer is accused of destroying it and is now in custody," said the news reporter.  
"Mom, Bart dad is in jail for blowing up the power plant," said Lisa.  
"Oh my god poor Homer," said Marge while running into the living room.  
Then they all watched the news and Marge went to call the police and ask for Homer  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Menwhile at Moe's there where almost no costumers, because most of the costumers worked at the power plant so after thinking how to get more costumers, and considering going out of business, he decided to advertise for his restruant with a comercial.  
He then plans to shoot the flim the day after Homer's trial ends.  
Just then his store sets on fire and Ned Flanders walks by. Moe Barely escapes and when the cops come they blame Ned for the fire.  
"Alright Flanders put your hands up, " said a cop.  
"I didn't do anything I have never done anything bad in my life," said Ned.  
"Save it for the judge," said another cop.  
With that Ned was on his way to jail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Homer's Escape

When Ned got to jail he got in the same cell as Homer.  
"Hey Homer," said Ned.  
"Hi Flanders you are the last person that I expected to see in jail," Homer said suprisingly.  
Just then a cop came over to the cell.  
"You have a phone call Homer Simpson," said the cop.  
Then he went over to the phone and took Homer with him.  
Homer picked up the phone.  
"Hello,"? Homer said nervosly.  
"Hi this is Marge," Marge replied  
Homer then explained what was going on and then told her Flanders was also in jail.  
"That's awful Homey," said Marge.  
Then the cop cut off the conversation and Homer went back into his jail cell.  
"I gotta find a way out of here," said Homer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the hospital Montgomery Burns liad down whitout his partner Smithers he was nothing.  
"What am I going to do." he thought "I lost half my money, because it was in the plant my plant is gone plus, I have no workers except for Homer who is in jail and is the one who blew up the place".  
"Oh curse that Homer Simpson,"! he said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Moe was also in the hospital and he was rushed in at about 5:39 because of serious 1st degree burns.  
"I knew that Flanders would do something eventually him with his little diddly-dodly talk," he thought.  
Just then Ned entered with two police officiers.  
"Hey what are you doing here," Moe yelled.  
"I just came here to tell you that I didn't burn your bar,"   
"Well I won't belive you so save it for course and get out of my face," Moe replied  
Then Ned left on his way back to jail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at jail there was oddly enough a jail break when Homer just got there. Homer and 5 other criminals got away, the rest were shot and a few stayed.  
"C'mon man," said one criminal to Homer.  
"Are you sure this is legal,"? Homer asked.  
"Of course it's not legal were criminals,".  
"Oh yeah I forgot,".   
And they raced off into the forest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day in the city hall there was meeting of all people in town, the meeting was to discuss the problems that were going on recently.  
" Okay everyone if you are all here we can try to settle the things that have been happening lately" said the mayor.  
It was about 3:20 and at the power plant Homer Simpson was eating a box of donuts. But then there was an explosion at the power plant and everyone execpt for Homer and Montgomery Burns died. Homer was just about to get a donut off the window sill, when the power plant exploded and he went flying out the window into a very large tree (as for Mr.Burns he was in a room made of steel at the time).   
"Doh,"! Homer said.  
Then the police had to force Homer out of the tree and when he came down they arrested him, because they thought he destroyed the power plant.  
" Aw crap how am I supposed to get out of jail if the police think I blew up the power plant," Homer thought while he was being driven down to jail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Menwhile at the simpsons house Bart and Lisa were just getting home.  
"Hey mom," Bart and Lisa said.  
"Hi kids," Marge replied.  
"Hey where is dad,"? asked Bart  
"I don't know mabye he hit traffic or had to work late," Marge replied.  
"Oh well I'm gonna watch TV," Lisa said.  
She flipped chanels and decided to watch the news.  
"In other news the power plant exploded and every one except for Homer Simpson and Montgumery Burns died. Homer is accused of destroying it and is now in custody," said the news reporter.  
"Mom, Bart dad is in jail for blowing up the power plant," said Lisa.  
"Oh my god poor Homer," said Marge while running into the living room.  
Then they all watched the news and Marge went to call the police and ask for Homer  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Menwhile at Moe's there where almost no costumers, because most of the costumers worked at the power plant so after thinking how to get more costumers, and considering going out of business, he decided to advertise for his restruant with a comercial.  
He then plans to shoot the comercial the day after Homer's trial ends.  
Just then his store sets on fire and Ned Flanders walks by. Moe Barely escapes and when the cops come they blame Ned for the fire.  
"Alright Flanders put your hands up, " said a cop.  
"I didn't do anything I have never done anything bad in my life," said Ned.  
"Save it for the judge," said another cop.  
With that Ned was on his way to jail.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Ned got to jail he got in the same cell as Homer.  
"Hey Homer," said Ned.  
"Hi Flanders you are the last person that I expected to see in jail," Homer said suprisingly.  
Just then a cop came over to the cell.  
"You have a phone call Homer Simpson," said the cop.  
Then he went over to the phone and took Homer with him.  
Homer picked up the phone.  
"Hello,"? Homer said nervosly.  
"Hi this is Marge," Marge replied  
Homer then explained what was going on and then told her Flanders was also in jail.  
"That's awful Homey," said Marge.  
Then the cop cut off the conversation and Homer went back into his jail cell.  
"I gotta find a way out of here," said Homer.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the hospital Montgomery Burns liad down whitout his partner Smithers he was nothing.  
"What am I going to do." he thought "I lost half my money, because it was in the plant my plant is gone plus, I have no workers except for Homer who is in jail and is the one who blew up the place".  
"Oh curse that Homer Simpson,"! he said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Moe was also in the hospital and he was rushed in at about 5:39 because of serious 1st degree burns.  
"I knew that Flanders would do something eventually him with his little diddly-dodly talk," he thought.  
Just then Ned entered with two police officiers.  
"Hey what are you doing here," Moe yelled.  
"I just came here to tell you that I didn't burn your bar,"   
"Well I won't belive you so save it for course and get out of my face," Moe replied  
Then Ned left on his way back to jail.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at jail there was a jail break. Homer and 5 other criminals got away, the rest were shot and a few stayed.  
"C'mon man," said one criminal to Homer.  
"Are you sure this is legal,"? Homer asked.  
"Of course it's not legal were criminals,".  
"Oh yeah I forgot,".   
And they raced off into the forest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day in the city hall there was meeting of all people in town, the meeting was to discuss   
the problems that were going on recently.  
" Okay everyone if you are all here we can try to settle the things  
that have been happening lately" said the mayor.  
"The cops think my Husband blew up the power plant" Marge said.  
And so the meeting went on with people talking and yelling so much   
it turned into a horror scene rather than a meeting.  
Then the meeting ended after two hours.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Homer returns home

Homer was tired because he had been walking for hours and he had gotten over by where Moe's would be when he saw that Moe's was just a burnt pile of wood that a hobo was living in.  
"Tell me this isn't happening!" he said.  
Then he kept walking. He walked for about 20 minutes in the dark because it was night when he finnaly got home. He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Marge came to the door.  
"Homer what are you doing here? You should be in jail right now." Asked Marge.  
"Marge,I am here and not in jail isn't that good enough for you?" Homer said.  
"Oh fine, come in." she replied.  



End file.
